debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Monitor
|-|Pre Crisis= |-|Post Flashpoint= |-|Post Metal= Summary The Anti-Monitor is the anti-matter counterpart of The Monitor, born on a moon in the Antimatter Universe from an excess of energy taking form. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, High 2-A at the dawn of time | Low 2-C | At least High 2-A likely higher Name: Anti-Monitor, The Anti God, Mobius Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cosmic Devourer, God of Anti-matter Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Fought The Monitor for one million years), High Macroverse level+ at the dawn of time (The Anti-Monitor was going to remake the multiverse itself, Has fought with the Spectre empowered by the world most powerful sorcerers including a five dimensional imp) | Macrocosmic level+ (Can destroy entire universes, Has cracked open the multiverse | High Macroverse level+ likely higher (Exist in the Sixth Dimension, a realm at the top of everything beyond time and imagination closed to all but the most powerful beings in existence, His astral brain could have destroyed everything including the positive matter multiverse and the dark multiverse) Dimensionality: 4-D | Unknown (The Sixth Dimension is beyond the fourth dimension of time and the fifth dimension of imagination) Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ likely Immeasurable Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ likely Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ likely Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macroversal+, High Macroversal+ at the dawn of time | Macrocosmic+ | At least High Macroversal+ likely higher Durability: Macroverse level+, High Macroverse level+ at the dawn of time | Macrocosmic level+ | At least High Macroversal+ likely higher Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Macroversal+, High Macroversal+ at the dawn of time | Macrocosmic+ | At least High Macroversal+ likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Absorption, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Power Bestowal, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Incorporeal, Power Nullification, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Possession | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Control, Absorption, Immortality (Type 1) Standard Equipment: |-|Pre Crisis= * Anti-Matter Canon * Cosmic Tuning Tower |-|Post Flashpoint= * Anti Life Equation * Mobius Chair (formally) |-|Post Metal= * Multiversal Tuning Fork Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: ''' If his armor is damaged, his energy may leak out and weaken him. '''Feats: * Has fought the Monitor for one million years. * Has devoured an infinite number of universes. * Has fought the Spectre empowered by the world most powerful sorcerers. * Was going to remake the entire multiverse and make the Anti-Matter universe supreme. * Has defeated all the DC heroes and absorbed their powers into his own. Key: Post Crisis | Post Flashpoint | Post Metal Others Notable Victories Jack Noir (Beta/Homestruck) - Jack's profile (Both were at 2-A, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Antagonist Category:Comics Book Character Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Higher Dimension Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Non-Coporeal Characters